Carta sin destino
by mai leonhart
Summary: Cap 10 subido. La verdad traera la desgracia a quienes la conozcan. Dejen reviews
1. Carta sin destino

_Una carta._

Se que con esto, no puedo demostrarte que es verdad todo lo escriba en este trozo de papel, pero no me importa. Yo soy yo. Me llamo Michelle. Se perfectamente que no viviré mucho más. Solo quería contar a alguien mi vida. Esta será la única biografía que escribiré.

Nací en Balamb. No ya no me recuerdo mucho de mi infancia, pero si del mar su azul cristalino. Mi madre siempre me decía que los dioses vivían en el. Desde pequeña supe que hacer con mi vida, ser Seed. Fue lo mas importante de mi vida no ha nivel profesional sino, a nivel personal. Fue hay donde conocí a Squall. Me contaron que había perdido a su esposa hacía unos años, en un trágico accidente en el que solo sobrevivió él. Desde entonces todos decían que no volvió ha ser el mismo. Se que me enamoré de él en el preciso instante en el que vi sus ojos azules. Siempre que los miraba me daba la sensación de que eran tristes, como si anhelara algo que ya no existe. Cuando nos besamos por primera vez sentía que no quería besar otros labios que no fueran los suyos.

Nos fuimos del Jardín de Balamb para ir a vivir juntos, a Winhill. Decidió sembrar magnolios en unos maceteros alrededor de la casa, haciendo que todo se impregnara de su olor. Estoy segura que fueron los mejores años de mi vida. Pero todo comenzó a cambiar. La guerra entre Galbadia y Esthar empeoraba cada día. Hasta que un día llego a Winhill. Desde ese momento todas las flores murieron.

Recuerdo perfectamente como el significado de las palabras cambiaron. Como Seed pasó a significar peligroso. Nunca entenderé donde apareció este odio hacia nosotros.

Lo último que me dijo Squall fue que iba a comprar algo para la cena. Pero nunca volvió. Más adelante supe se lo habían llevado.

Nunca había llorado tanto en toda mi vida. Y sé que ahora vendrán a por mí. Moriré, eso lo sé perfectamente. Cada centímetro de mí murió, en el momento en el Squall salió por la puerta para no volver nunca más. Cada centímetro salvo uno. Una parte frágil y diminuta.

Espero seas quien seas, logres escapar de este sitio.

Espero que el mundo haya cambiado para cuando consigas leer esta carta.

Espero por encima de todo es que me entiendas que aunque no te conozca, aunque nunca llegue a conocerte, verte, reír juntos, llorar juntos…te ayudaré sea como sea, este donde este.

Te ayudaré

Michelle


	2. Comienzo del fin

Comienzo del fin

Era de noche, ya nadie quedaba en los pasillos del viejo Jardín de Balamb, solo se oía el murmullo del viento entrando por la ventana abierta del despacho del comandante, todo el lugar estaba en una oscuridad total ni siquiera la luna mostraba su brillo, aun así se veía a una mujer rubia sentada en una silla, aparentaba agotada de un largo viaje de vuelta.

Sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió al mismo tiempo que se encendían las luces dejándola desorientada.

Era, en estos momentos de guerra, la secretaria del comandante, Shu. Se la veía igual de agotada que Quistis, posiblemente tuviera que trabajar hasta tarde para que nadie se diera cuenta de la desaparición de su amiga.

- Comandante estaba preocupada, ¿Dónde has estado?

- En ningún lugar en particular.

- Eso no es verdad, sino no te abrías ido sin ni siquiera avisar de tu marcha.

Quistis se levanto pausadamente de su silla y se aproximo a la ventana para así cerrarla. Apoyó su frente sobre el frío cristal y miro a su amiga.

- Quiero hacerte una pregunta, Shu. Me da igual si la contestas. Solo quiero decirlo en voz alta. Aunque quiero que me jures que lo que te diga jamás saldrá de este lugar.

- Si, por supuesto, pero… dime, ¿tiene algo que ver con esta guerra?

- Solo en parte.

- Entonces, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está sucediendo, para que te comportes de esta forma tan extraña?

- Lo que quiero preguntarte, guarda relación con las desapariciones de personas. La pregunta que ha hecho que me fuera del Jardín… lo que quiero preguntarte es: ¿y si las desapariciones no hubieran sido a causa de secuestradores?

- ¿Qué? No te entiendo. Pero si atraparon a las personas que provocaron tales hechos. Confesaron todo, incluso sabemos que lo hacían solo para venderlos en el mercado negro…

- Y también fueron ejecutados. Me conozco perfectamente la historia. Y lo más posible es que esto fuera lo que paso. Pero al ver la lista de la gente que desapareció, me di de cuenta de que todos tenían algo en común, fueron seeds graduados de este Jardín. Y tengo que preguntarme: ¿y si no es eso lo que pasó? ¿Y si alguien los hubieran atrapado uno a uno deliberadamente? ¿Y si alguien se aprovecho de esos imbéciles para hacer lo que quisiera escondido entre las sombras? ¿Tu quererías saberlo?

- Claro que si.

- ¿Aunque esa persona fuera una de las mas poderosas que hay?

-…

- Esa es mi pregunta.

Su amiga no sabía que contestar, la verdad nunca se hubiera esperado esto de parte de Quistis. Pero aun así quería saber una cosa.

- Dime, ¿Dónde has estado?

- …

- Por favor Quistis dímelo.

- Fui al lugar en la que se produjo la primera desaparición.

- Te refieres la que fuera el hogar de Squall y Michelle durante estos últimos años… Pero ese lugar es ahora solo un montón de escombros, todo fue abandonado tan pronto como comenzó la guerra.

Quistis saco una carta y se la enseño a su amiga.

- Ya lo se pero tras recibir esta carta, tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos.

Shu cogió la carta pudiendo reconocer a simple vista la letra de Michelle.

- Dime Quistis, ¿Cómo has conseguido esta carta?

- La verdad es que no lo sé.

-¿Qué?

- La encontré sobre mi mesa, estaba ahí sin ningún motivo alguno y al leerla supe que algo iba mal.

-…

- Tenía que ir. Aun que sé que ese lugar ya no estaba la casa de Squall, ni ninguna persona. Tenía que ir.

Miro atentamente a su amiga para saber si de alguna forma ella estaba enfadada pero sus ojos no mostraban ningún sentimiento. Entonces decidió seguir con su explicación.

- Cuando llegue allí, sentí algo… Una especie de de presentimiento. Era como si pudiera verlo. Todo lo ocurrido justo cuando comenzó la guerra… Era como si pudiera ver lo que había pasado en ese lugar y todo lo que iba pasar en este mundo. Era como las secuencias de una película que se proyectara delante de mí en la cual, todos formamos parte de ella y no podemos escapar.

- Quistis. ¿Entonces, sabes lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora?

- No. La verdad desde que encontré la carta, estoy más confusa que antes. Pero me imagino lo que va a pasar. Con este caos, tarde o temprano alguien se enterará de la existencia de esta carta. Y, cuando eso ocurra… las cosas se podrán feas, posiblemente es que se produzca una rebelión la cual no podremos controlar. Los Seeds buscarán venganza y no pararán hasta hallar a quien este tras de todo esto.


	3. Recuerdo eterno

Recuerdo eterno

Quistis se encontraba durmiendo en el despacho del comandante, cuando de pronto se oye entrar a alguien sus pasos se dirigen hasta donde se encontraba ella.

: Quistis, despierta.

Quistis: Esa voz me resulta tan dulce… Déjame estar así un poco más…

: Qué mujer más irracional.

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos y al darse cuenta de quien era se sorprendió un poco no era por que fuera él sino que parecía enfadado. Era algo normal últimamente tenía mucho trabajo y con la supuesta perdida de su esposa, parecía que no pudiese con el mismo.

Squall: Ya era hora.

Quistis: Squall…

Squall: Ya es tarde, así que sería mejor que fueras para tu cuarto para dormir, se te ve cansada.

Quistis: ¡Lo siento! Vine aquí a ayudarte y me quedo dormida.

Cuando se fija mejor ve que algo rojo había manchado la mesa, era sangre, al buscar la precedencia vio que venia del brazo de Squall, otra vez había ido solo a la zona de entrenamiento y como pasaba últimamente volvía con una herida nueva.

Quistis: ¡Squall! ¿Cuándo te hiciste esa herida? Tenemos que llevarte a junto la Doctora Kodowaki.

Squall: Estoy bien, así que ve a tu habitación a dormir.

Quistis: ¡No es verdad! Llevas días portándote de forma extraña, ya no nos diriges la palabra. Se que estas sufriendo por la perdida de…

Squall: No creas que me conozcas, ¿Por qué habría yo de estar sufriendo? Vete de aquí Quistis.

Se había enfandado y su dolor iba a peor. Iba a irse cuando algo le coge y hace que se de la vuelta. Era Quistis, parecía también enfadada, parecía la discusión no iba a acabar tan rápido.

Quistis: ¡Mentiroso! Te estas convirtiendo en algo peor que ese lobo solitario que eras antes de conocer a Rinoa. No entiendo. No deberías esconderte tras un enorme muro y no dejar ayudarte para que superes ese dolor.

Squall: ¿Es que no entiendes lo que digo? Estoy diciendo que no tiene nada que ver.

Quistis: ¿Por qué hablas así? Ahora siempre, siempre dices cosas desagradables intencionadamente. ¡A este ritmo nadie querrá estar contigo!

Se deshace del agarre de su amiga y la miró fijamente. Era hora de acabar con todo esto, estaba cansado y decidió decirle lo que estuvo pensando durante hacía algún tiempo.

Squall: No quiero que me entiendas.

Quiste: ¿Qué?

Squall: Yo solo la necesitaba a ella, y ahora que no esta, he estado buscando a alguien que me controle. Y ya la he encontrado y lo más posible es que me vaya con esa persona fuera del Jardín.

Quistis: ¿Qué? Eres el comandante del Jardín, no puedes irte así como así.

Squall: Entonces tú te ocuparas de mi puesto.

Quistis: No puedes entregármelo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. ¿Y si no quiero, que?

Squall: Haz lo que quieras. Mañana ya no estaré, así que te encargas tú o sino os quedareis desprotegidos si algo ocurre.

Squall se va del despacho dando un portazo al salir.

: Quistis, despierta.

Quistis: Esa voz no es la de antes…

: Que mujer… ¡¡¡Levántate tengo algo importante que decirte!!!!

Tal fue el grito que se despertó con el corazón latiendo como si hubiera corrido durante horas. Al fijarse quien era pudo distinguir en su cara una cicatriz, su pelo engominado y sus guantes de lucha.

Quistis: Zell… ¿Es que no sabes llamar?

Zell: Pero si estuve llamando durante horas, nadie me contestaba y a propósito… ¿se puede saber que soñabas?

Quistis: No estaba soñando, era más bien un recuerdo.

Zell: ¿Es lo de siempre?

Quistis: Si, el día que se marchó Squall.

Se quedo todo en silencio, nadie decía nada, el recuerdo de ese día todavía era demasiado doloroso, quien se iba a esperar que Squall se llevara consigo a Michelle.

Zell: ¡¡Bueno!! Seguro que esto te va a animar, hemos encontrado información sobre los desaparecidos.

Quistis abrió los ojos sorprendida de que ya hubieran encontrado algo sobre ellos, la verdad es que comenzaba a perder la esperanza. Lo más posible es que las cosas a partir de ahora fueran algo más fáciles.

N/A: He decido cambiar mi forma de escribir, la forma anterior que tenia me parecía confusa.(Inner: incluso a mi me resultaba del todo mareoso y eso que era yo quien la escribía)

Intentaré actualizar al menos una vez a la semana, eso siempre y cuando los exámenes me lo permitan (Inner: Dios es que los profesores les deben gustar hacer sufrir a los alumnos, todos los días examen) o mi musa no me abandone.

Rinoaangelo muchas gracias por tus reviews la verdad es que me animaron mucho para continuar el fic. Y te voy a contar un adelanto en el siguiente capitulo se encontrarán con uno de los desaparecidos.

Espero que manden reviews , criticas, amenazas o lo que queráis.

Chao


	4. Interrogatorio

El interrogatorio.

Desde la ventanilla del tren se podía ver El Jardín de Galbadia, se mostraba esplendorosa en el horizonte, con lo que se mostraba un nuevo amanecer en la cual muchas cosas se descubrirían.

Zell decidió abandonar temporalmente sus tareas como profesor del Jardín para poder acompañar a su amiga, no dejaría que ella estuviera sola ante lo que podría pasar. Todo esto le estaba dando una mala sensación como si ese día algo fuera a pasar. Algo que podría acabar muy mal.

Quistis esperaba a que trajeran lo que ella tiempo había ansiado, el regreso de un desaparecido. Nadie se habría esperado que el solo hubiera escapado, y encontrado un lugar en el cual refugiarse.

Le había dado permiso para poder hablar con el en privado.

Trajeron a un chico de unos 25 años, era rubio, con ojos marrones casi negros, debía de medir unos 1,75 metros, el 5º desaparecido, su nombre Matt. Su aspecto como su ropa comparado con una foto que tenía de él unos días antes de su desaparición, hacia ver como si no hubiera pasado ni un día desde entonces. Esto era imposible nadie puede desaparecer durante 6 años y volver con el mismo aspecto de entonces.

Quistis estaba sorprendida, pero estaba dispuesta a saber lo que realmente había sucedido.

Entró en la sala en cual se encontraba su ahora única fuente de información. Se sentó en frente de él y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Quistis: Por el informe que me entregaron tu mismo viniste aquí diciendo que querías protección, ¿Por qué?

Matt: Por que se que vendrán a por mi, de lo que no estoy seguro es si me matarán. Lo que pensé es que tal vez consiga un poco de tiempo, aunque lo mas posible es que no les dé miedo venir, esto les va ha parecer un paseo.

Quistis: ¿Quien está tras de ti?

Matt: mm. Si te quedas tu misma lo sabrás.

Para ser uno de los seeds que había desaparecido, se mostraba que no había sufrido ningún tipo de daño, ni físico ni psicológico. Tampoco mostraba miedo a quien fuera quien le buscase lo atrapara.

Quistis: Parece que te haga gracia que te maten.

Matt: je.

Quistis: ¿De que te estas riendo?

Matt: Él me dijo lo mismo. De una forma más fría. Por decirlo de alguna forma, parecía que me odiara.

Quistis: ¿De quien hablas?

Matt: Del que fuera antes de la guerra, el líder de los Seeds.

Quistis: Squall…

Matt: Muy lista la señorita.

Quistis: Squall no era así. Seguramente fuiste tú quien lo provocaría.

Matt: Yo no hice nada. La verdad, era una persona peligrosa. Uno no se puede confiar en ese tipo de personas, suelen ir siempre a su bola.

Quistis: Tú que sabes, ni siquiera le conoces.

Matt: Tal vez… eres tú quien no le conocía.

Este chico realmente era molesto, y daba la sensación de que sabía algo que no le quería contar.

Matt: Parece que no sois como yo pensaba.

A que vendría esa frase, parecía como si estuviera hablando con otra persona en la sala. Como si hubiera alguien más. No le dio importancia lo que quería en estos momentos era saber lo que necesitaba.

Quistis: Dime de que conoces a Squall.

Matt: Bueno… La primera vez que lo vi en persona sería después que me capturaran, nos metieron en una enorme habitación blanca. Esos dos siempre estaban juntos, justo lo que haría una parejita feliz.

Quistis: ¿Quién era la otra persona que estaba con él?

Matt: Vaya, vaya no me digas que estas celosa. Si lo hubiera sabido te lo habría dicho antes.

Quistis: Contesta a mi pregunta.

Matt: Yo que se… Una chica pelirroja, de ojos verdes… que quieres que te diga la típica chica mona.

Quistis: Debía de ser Michelle, eso quiere decir que tras la carta lo llevaron junto a Squall.

Quistis pensó en los motivos por la cual los llevarían para allá. Demasiadas preguntas que de momento no tenían respuestas. Mientras pensaba esto el silencio se apoderó del sitio hasta que el chico decidió romperlo.

Matt: Ese tío realmente daba miedo, que yo sepa nunca dormía, al menos nunca le vi. Todas las noches se lo llevaban y no lo regresaban hasta la mañana. Podríamos decir, que el fue el primer experimento.

Quistis: ¿Qué quieres decir con experimentos? ¿Qué le hacían?

Matt: Pues… no lo se, ni me importa, lo que si sé era el nombre del experimento: Bendición de la luna.

Quistis: ¿Qué fue de él?

Matt: Al final lo que hicieron con él fue separarle de su amiguita. Después de eso, no le volvimos a ver. La chica parecía que le afecto bastante al principio no hacía mas que llorar. Incluso intente hacer que se calmara sino haría que los demás se pusieran mas nerviosos y eso no era aconsejable.

Flash Back

Michelle: Soy despreciable por ser controlada de esta forma. Pero… creía que solo así… podía estar con él. Y ahora… esto… le está alejando.

Matt: ¿De que hablas?

Michelle: Él me pidió que yo le controlase. Pero ya no me quedan fuerzas, estamos agotados.

Matt: Estas diciendo cosas que no tienen ningún sentido.

Michelle: Lo que el siente yo lo siento. Y lo que ellos están haciendo es romper esa conexión.

Fin de Flash back

Matt: La verdad es que no la entendí, no hasta que me lo hicieron a mí. Ahora somos un peligro, de la cual nadie podrá escapar.

Quistis ya no sabía que quería decirle, faltaba demasiados datos y justo cuando le iba a preguntar que les hicieron, se oyó una explosión proveniente del exterior.

Matt: Ya están aquí.

Acabado el 4º Cap

No me esperaba acabarlo tan pronto no hasta el domingo. Espero que os haya gustado. Siento mucho que los Cap. sean tan cortos pero es que ahora no tengo tiempo para nada.

Rinoaangelo gracias por decirme lo de los stats la verdad es que no sabía que existían ni siquiera, espero que te guste este episodio. Y espero que continúes pronto con tu fic.(Inner: Es que me gustan las historias dramáticas)

Hohenheim gracias por leer mi fic y también que te haya gustado. Tengo pensado poner a los demás personajes pero todavía no estoy segura cuando. La verdad es que yo también soy aficionada al yaoi sobre todo mis preferidos son gravitation y loveless. Y me pareja preferida sería la de Naruto/sasuke (Inner: es que me encanta!!!)

Chao.


	5. El significado de las palabras

El significado de las palabras.

Todo el Jardín temblaba a causa del ataque sufrido en la entrada. Los alumnos estaban totalmente confundidos, el pánico se apoderó de ellos temiendo que fuera Galbadia o Esthar, cualquier de los dos podría ser, ahora estando en mitad de una guerra ya les daba igual si atacaban a un edificio neutro, si a los que atacaban no estaban en su bando serían eliminados. Por eso los tres Jardines decidieron esconderse y mantenerse siempre en movimiento así les sería más difícil localizarlos.

Quistis no entendía como podrían haberles encontrado, esperaba tener mas tiempo para poder interrogar a Matt, no sabía que hacer, como era posible que ahora que podía encontrar algo que la llevase a junto Squall y Michelle pasase esto. Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos al oír una voz.

Matt: Deberías dejar que vinieran a por mí.

Quistis: ¿Que?

Matt: Son aquellos de los que me escape.

Quistis: ¿Cómo sabes que son ellos?

Matt: …

Quistis: Si es cierto… ¿Cómo supieron que estabas aquí?

Matt: Podríamos decir que fui yo mismo quien se lo dijo…

Quistis: Pero… ¿Por qué?

Matt agachó la cabeza no quería mirarle a la cara, como explicarle…

Matt:…

Quistis: Matt contéstame o sino no podré hacer nada.

Matt: Todavía no es la hora de que lo sepáis es demasiado temprano.

Quistis: ¿Se puede saber que dices? Vienen aquí a por ti y tú no nos quieres decir nada. Como esperas que te protejamos si no sabemos contra que nos afrontamos.

Matt: Tranquila lo sabrás a su debido momento. Creo ya te he contando lo suficiente por ahora. Deja que me vaya con ellos…

Quistis: Jamás permitiré eso.

Matt: Se perfectamente que quieres saber lo que ocurrió, y es por eso por la cual me escapé, necesito a alguien que se encargue de esto yo solo ya no puedo hacer nada, así que mejor sería que dejaras que me fuera con ellos.

Quistis:…

Matt: Deja que me lleven a donde debo estar, aunque… me apuesto algo a que el castigo va a ser doloroso.

Quistis: Me da igual lo que digas no lo voy a permitir.

Salió de la habitación, en su lugar mandó a dos instructores del centro a que lo vigilaran mientras iba a comprobar quien había sido el causante de la explosión.

Una segunda explosión no se hizo esperar pero a diferencia del primero este había sido en el lado opuesto del jardín. Indicando que lo más posible es que fuera solamente una mera forma de distracción.

Quistis se encontró con Zell yendo al lugar de las explosiones, le detuvo cogiéndole del brazo.

Quistis: ¡¡Zell!!

Zell: Quistis ¿Sabes que está pasando?

Quistis: No estoy segura pero creo que son las personas que vienen tras Matt y si se lo llevan, estaremos en apuros.

Zell: Pero como supieron que estaba aquí.

Quistis: Creo que desde el principio sabían que estaba aquí, solo esperaron al momento idóneo para atacar.

Zell: ¿Que haremos?

Quistis: Nos separaremos tu vas a la explosión que se produjo en la entrada trasera y yo iré a de la entrada principal.

Se separaron cada en una dirección distinta esperando poder detener quienes fueran.

Quistis se fue a la parte norte pero la gran cantidad de alumnos del Jardín escapando impedía llegar a su meta.

Mientras, Zell iba al lugar en el cual se ocasionara la segunda explosión.

Zell: ¿Como alguien podía estar tan loco como para atacar la entrada principal y la entrada trasera al mismo tiempo?

Cuando llegó no podía ver nada el humo impedía localizar a la persona que había provocado esto, para su suerte el viento ayudó a que el humo se disipara. Y pudo ver a una persona de pie totalmente impasible, iba vestido con una capa y una caperuza totalmente blanca que cubría todo su cuerpo impidiendo así saber si esa persona era una mujer o un hombre.

Zell: Un Seed blanco, no… su ropa es distinta además su cara está cubierta.

El desconocido fue el primero en atacar, iba directo a él con una velocidad superior a la que tendría un Seed con la magia prisa, Zell intentó detenerlo pero desapareció, reapareciendo al instante a su espalda, apoyó su mano en su hombro y le dio directo la magia electro ++. Y antes de que se pudiera reponer del golpe, su enemigo lo volvió a golpear esta vez en el estómago con un rodillazo, dejándole en mal estado.

El desconocido le cogió de la camiseta de Zell haciendo que le levantara la cara.

Blanco: ¿Dónde está?

Zell: De que hablas…

Blanco: Nuestro hermano, al que vosotros hacéis llamar Matt ¿Dónde está?

Zell: Entonces vosotros sois…

En el otro lado las cosas no iban mejor, Quistis al fin había podido llegar pero al igual que Zell se encontró con una persona pero a diferencia del otro este estaba vestido totalmente de negro y llevaba una pistola. Al igual que Zell, Quistis ya no podía mas esa persona era demasiado buena solo le quedaba un opción.

Quistis: Si eres tan bueno comprobemos lo que haces frente a la invocación más poderosa que tengo.

Su contrincante no parecía importarle en absoluto lo que ella hiciera, se mantenía estático como si esperara algo. Quistis levantó una de sus manos haciendo que la misma brillara y del cielo apareció el rey de los dragones, Bahamut.

El ataque del dragón dio en pleno a su enemigo pero antes de que la invocación desapareciera, el enemigo lo atacó con su pistola haciendo que la bestia cayera al suelo inconciente.

Quistis abrió los ojos del asombro, no había visto nunca a nadie acabar con una invocación de un solo ataque.

Negro: Si no tienes nada más poderoso, yo mismo acabaré con esto y nos llevaremos a nuestro hermano.

El encaperuzado levantó su pistola para dar el último golpe. Quistis cerró los ojos, había hecho todo lo posible para llegar hasta Squall…

El disparo resonó en toda la sala pero…

: MURO

Una pared mágica apareció enfrente de Quistis haciendo que la bala se desviara.

Quistis: ¿Qué?

En el otro lado del Jardín Zell iba a ser acabado de un puñetazo cuando…

: TIRO DEVASTADOR

Un ataque hizo que su enemigo tuviera que saltar hacía atrás para poderlo esquivar.

Ambas escenas estaban ocurriendo al mismo tiempo, unas misteriosas personas les habían ayudado evitando así que el esfuerzo que ellos habían hubiera sido en vano.

Negro y Blanco: ¿Quién eres?

: Nosotros somos seeds…

: del Jardín de Balamb.

Quistis:¡¡¡ Selphie!!!

Zell: ¡¡¡Irvine!!!

Hola!!

Me adelante el 5º cap no iba a ser hasta el martes pero con tanto examen lo ponía hoy o sino nada hasta dentro de una semana mas.

Hohenheim Mx: Me gusta las dos formas de pareja pero siempre he visto a naruto como uke es demasiado inocentón para ser seme.

Rinoaangelo: Que bien que te haya y espero que este tambien te guste.

Bueno para que no los que conozcan el ataque muro es una habilidad cuando Selphie está en límite como indica el nombre es un muro que protege al equipo reduciendo daños (Inner: solo lo vi una vez la verdad)

Bueno espero que manden reviews, críticas, amenazas, bombas… (Inner: mejor que bombas no, todavía intento desactivar una) Si hay alguna duda respecto al cap ya sabeis os aguantais (Inner: es broma)

Chao hasta el próximo cap


	6. Fin del primer encuentro

Fin del primer encuentro.

El tiempo pasaba y los combates no daban la sensación de que no iban acabar a este paso. Tanto Selphie como Quistis estaban a límite de sus fuerzas y no iba mejor las cosas en el otro del Jardín. Sus enemigos no parecían interesados en sus combates solo esperaban a que todo acabara.

Irvine y Zell estaban agotados su enemigo esquivaba sus ataques sin cansarse ya ni siquiera se molestaba en atacarles. Se encontraban escondidos tras una roca para poder así usar técnicas curativas ya que sus cuerpos ya ni les respondía. Zell aprovechó este momento para saber el motivo por el cual su amigo se encontraba en este lugar.

Zell: ¿Qué haces aquí pensaba que estabas en tu luna de miel, no me digas que ya te hecho tu dulce mujer?

Irvine: Je, la verdad es que vinimos por que alguien nos dijo que estaríais en peligro.

Zell: ¿Quién?

Irvine: No lo sabemos, lo único que nos dijo fue que si no veníamos vosotros dos moriríais así que… aquí estamos.

Zell: ¿Pero como…?

Selphie y Quistis mantenían la misma conversación, a algunos metros de su enemigo. El encaperuzado se mantenía quieto en su lugar como una estatua.

Quistis: ¿Le has podido ver la cara?

Selphie: No, lo encontramos en nuestra habitación de hotel, mientras manteníamos la conversación se escondió en las sombras.

Flash back

Irvine: ¿Quién eres tú y que quieres de nosotros?

: Quien sea yo no importa solo vine para daros un aviso.

Selphie: ¿De que se trata?

: Si no estáis en el Jardín de Galbadia dentro de dos días tendréis que ir al entierro de dos de vuestros antiguos camaradas.

Irvine: ¿Qué?

: Habéis capturado algo que nos pertenece y como parece que no queréis devolvérnoslo por las buenas…

Irvine: ¿Por qué nos avisas?

: Solo estoy por que me han mandado si fuera por mí ni me hubiera molestado.

Selphie: ¿Quién te ordeno?

: Tampoco importa ahora eso, además pronto lo sabréis.

Fin de Flash back

Selphie: Después de eso desapareció.

Quistis: … Esto no tiene sentido alguno.

Quistis estaba confusa, pero como alguien podría saber lo que ocurriría dentro de unos días al menos que… la persona que lo enviara fuera el propio enemigo. Pero por que se molesto en avisarles.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al oír una… tercera explosión pero esta vez en el lugar en la que se encontraba Matt.

Quistis: No puede ser… pero si están aquí los que venían a llevárselo eso quiere decir que había un tercero.

Negro: Bueno el combate se ha acabado, ya nos volveremos a ver. Y para la próxima no sobreviviereis.

El encaperuzado desapreció sin dejar rastro. En ese mismo momento Zell e Irvine venían juntos a ellas corriendo.

Zell: ¿Estáis bien?

Quistis: Si pero tenemos que ir a donde se produjo la tercera explosión.

Todos asintieron, mientras iban al lugar Zell les contó que su enemigo se había marchado como si se hubiera aburrido del combate.

Cuando llegaron lo encontraron todo deshecho los instructores estaban en el suelo malheridos y Matt ya no estaba.

Instructor: Que poder tan inmenso.

Quistis: Dime, ¿quien fue?

Instructor: Desconozco su identidad su cara estaba cubierta de lo si estoy seguro es que era una bruja.

El instructor cayó al suelo inconciente. Esto iba muy mal si tenían a una bruja como aliada eso quiere decir que no utilizaron todo su poder.

Quistis: Maldita sea, eso quiere decir que esos estaban aquí solo para distraernos, teníamos que habernos quedado junto a Matt.

Zell: Tranquila Quistis sabes perfectamente que sino lo hubiéramos ido muchos de los alumnos de aquí ahora estarían muertos.

Quistis: Eso no es verdad ni siquiera Bahamut pudo hacer daño alguno, daba igual si estábamos o no. No tenemos el suficiente poder contra ellos.

: Eso no es verdad.

Una persona se aproximo a ellos por detrás, una persona que ellos conocían perfectamente desde su infancia.

Selphie: Mama Ede.

Edea: Se que tenéis un poder inigualable, habéis podido incluso vencer a una de las brujas mas peligrosas que existía, no debéis rendiros tan fácilmente.

Quistis: Pero también es cierto que Squall y Rinoa estaban con nosotros y ahora…

Edea: No perdáis la esperanza hijos míos.

Los cuatro se miraron y asintieron. Era cierto que dos de sus compañeros no se encontraban con ellos pero aún así, no se dejarían ganar ya que después de todo ellos eran los guerreros legendarios.

Irvine: Mama Ede, ¿Qué haces aquí, pensaba que estabas en el orfanato?

Edea: Es cierto, Eleone me dijo que tal vez os encontraría aquí así esto os lo podría decir en persona.

Quistis: ¿Y que es?

Edea: Hace unos días recibí una carta y pensé que os interesaría.

Zell: ¿De quien?

Edea saco de su bolsillo la carta y se la dio a Quistis, al abrirla pudo perfecta reconocer perfecta la letra de quien la escribiera.

Quistis: De Squall…

-+-+-+--+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ola¡¡¡

Bueno ya se que tenía que haber subido este cap el martes pero es que no me dejaba. Y se tambien que es muy corto pero bueno que le vamos ha hacer con tanto examen no hay quien de hecho.(Inner: si ya lo que pasa es que eres una vaaga y hechas la culpa a los exámenes) Tu calladita.

Irvine y Selphie casaditos no se si a alguien le gusta esta pareja pero bueno… a mi si que me gusta (Inner: que rara eres) Y a ti que te importa si a los lectores les gusta yo encantada ( Inner: ya)

Hohenheim Mx: ya se que Selphie no es una de las fuertes pero aun así es una de las que llevaba en mi grupo en el juego. Por el camino que lleva el fic va ha durar bastante y el misterio no se descubrirá hasta el final. Y la bendicion de la luna no tendrá nada que ver con el geoestigma. Espero que este cap te guste.

Rinoaangelo: Nooo bombas no que esta ultima ya no se que cable cortar el verde o el negro. Bueno podría decirte donde se encuentra Squall pero mejor no. Espero que te guste el cap.

AAA theXel Tico: Gracias por el review y espero que actualices pronto tu fic.

Aviso importante el siguiente cap será puesto este viernes.

Chao.


	7. saber

El saber

Habiendo ya vuelto la tranquilidad en el Jardín de Galbadia, decidieron reunirse todos en alguna aula vacía para poder leer la carta sin que nadie les molestase.

Quistis: Mama Ede, ¿Dónde encontraste la carta?

Edea: Me lo dio uno de mis niños, cuando le pregunte quien se lo había dado me dijo que fuera un hombre de pelo castaño. Salí afuera para ver si estaba pero no tuve suerte para cuando estaba delante del orfanato ya no estaba.

Quistis: Con esa descripción podría haber sido cualquiera.

Selphie: Incluso Squall podría haberlo dado

Los cinco pensaron en esa posibilidad, pero entonces por que no había ido directamente a hablar con Edea, por que se escondía y de que. Este pensamiento les volvía loco, eran demasiadas preguntas y ninguna de ellas tenía de momento respuesta, de momento.

Quistis: Bueno pensar en esto ahora es inútil mejor leamos los que nos dice la carta.

15 noviembre

No se puedo estar seguro en que manos acabara esta carta pero aún así lo que os voy a contar ahora me da igual que la toméis como verdadera o falsa. Eso os lo dejo a vosotros. Esta historia comienza como suelen hacerlo… con un joven científico. Es una persona con unos fuertes ideales y perteneciente a uno de los mejores laboratorios del mundo. Con solo una idea en su cabeza y no tenía pensado desaprovechar cualquier oportunidad para ponerlo en práctica.

Al poco tiempo de que todo comenzara su laboratorio presenta un proyecto para así poder ganar la guerra. Al principio se creía que era la búsqueda de armas biológicas cuya finalidad se haría a cualquier precio. Sin embargo el verdadero objetivo era el poder. Era fácil conseguir seres vivos en los que hacer los experimentos, pero lamentablemente uno tras otro moría sin conseguir nada, hasta que decidieron cambiar los animales que utilizaban como cobayas, a humanos, estos para ellos sería solamente un poco mas difícil de lo normal, se decidieron por escoger aquellos que fueran los mas resistentes para sus fines. Capturaron uno tras otro a cada uno de nosotros, la verdad les era sencillo después de todo no teníamos ningún lugar en el que estar. Éramos contando conmigo, cinco personas dos mujeres y tres hombres.

Al principio el no saber donde estábamos nos hacía desconfiar unos de otros. Por mi parte en la única en la que confiaba era Michelle. Un día me comenzaron a llevar por las noches y ni siquiera sé que pasaba, solamente recuerdo vagamente una luz fuerte que me cegaba, supongo que serían posiblemente los focos de una sala de operaciones y también recuerdo que había invocaciones y monstruos encerrados en jaulas al lado de donde yo me encontraba. Y así eran todas las noches. Al poco tiempo de que comenzaran conmigo también lo hicieron a los demás aunque la verdad es que no teníamos ni idea de lo que nos hacían solamente que nos sentíamos cansados y agotados por lo que nunca nos resistíamos.

Pero un día… Para su mala suerte su proyecto acabó violentamente. Y ahora ya nada queda de lo que fuera anteriormente la prisión de la zona D.

21 noviembre

No existe el fin del mundo tampoco existe un paraíso. Esté donde esté me parece que siempre estoy en el mismo sitio. Entonces… por que tengo esa sensación como si no estuviera en el sitio en que debería estar. Por que me resulta dulce esa voz que me dice: Si sigues luchando hallarás lo que buscas. No se cuanto mas podré aguantar este sufrimiento que vengo padeciendo desde que dejé atrás mi infancia. Siempre quise volver a aquellos tiempos en los cuales todos estábamos juntos sin ninguna preocupación como si nunca fuera pasar nada malo, aquel momento en la que todo era perfecto.

Pero desde que nos cogieron todo ha ido de mal en peor nuestro creador nos traicionó y nos dejó abandonados a nuestra suerte, en muchas ocasiones intentamos volver a nuestros hogares pero siempre fuimos rechazados y ahora tenemos que pasar el resto de nuestras vidas escondiéndonos, no podemos vivir con los humanos por que ya no somos humanos, muchas veces nos hemos enfrentado a la muerte y al hambre, hemos pasado por momentos muy duros no es perfecto pero aún así siento que son mi familia… mi única familia.

Han pasado tantas cosas desde que nos escapamos de ese lugar… continuamos con el estómago vacío, pero ya ninguno piensa en irse y por eso nos mantenemos juntos.

12 diciembre

Imagine el poder más grande que se te ocurra y después imagine que tú y solo tú la posees. Eso es lo que somos nosotros ahora. Y lo utilizaremos ese poder para que lo fuimos creados haremos que de alguna forma el sufrimiento desaparezca.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ola

Siento mucho el retraso de este cap, aunque la verdad es que este cap no me gusta tal vez lo tenga que reeditar.

Hohenheim mx: Me encanta que te guste el fic, bueno ahora se sabe donde estubieron todo este tiempo.

Hasta el próximo cap Chao


	8. El castigo

El castigo

En mitad de un bosque se podía ver los restos de una casa que se intentaba mantener de pie. Se podía ver a tres personas entrando en ella. Uno iba de blanco, otro de negro y la tercera era una joven chica. Antes de entrar el blanco y el negro se fusionaron formando una sola persona cuyo aspecto era la de un chico de 29 años.

: Muchas gracias Dana por ayudarme a ir a buscarle.

Dana: De nada, aunque…

: ¿Qué?

Dana: He visto a tus compañeros de Squall… Parecían estar buscándo a el y a Michelle. ¿Rain crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto?

Rain: …

Buscar… Para el como para los demás eso era lo que hacían continuamente. Todos los días, a todas horas y ni siquiera estaban seguros de estar en el camino correcto.

Rain: La verdad es que esperaba que esta vez no intentaría escaparse, por eso he decidido hacerlo hoy.

Dana: Pero no tenemos garantía de que salga como tú quieras. Te podría acabar cogiendo odio. Y si le acaba pasando lo mismo que a Squall ¿Aún así crees que hace falta coger ese riesgo?

Rain: Si, necesita saber que esto no es un juego.

Dana: Aún así…

La ya antigua habitación estaba en total penumbras no había ni la mas mínima traza de luz en su interior pero si se podía oír el respirar de un ser vivo. De pronto se abrió la puerta entrando a su paso la luz en ese lugar.

Matt: ¿Rain?

Rain: Ya hace mucho que estas ahí dentro, vamos, salgamos un rato fuera.

Salieron a las afueras de la vieja casa destartalada encontrándose en mitad de un bosque sin hojas en sus copas. Un día totalmente cubierto por las nubes.

Matt: Sabes que no soporto los días nublados.

Rain: Si lo se perfectamente, a mi también al principio me pasaba lo mismo, o tal vez sea el monstruo que tengo en mi interior a quien no le gusta los días como hoy.

Matt: ¿Se puede saber por que tenemos que salir?

Rain: Para hablar.

Matt: ¿De que?

Rain: Tienes que aceptar lo que eres realmente.

Matt: YA LO HE ACEPTADO.

Matt: Yo ya he aceptado hace mucho tiempo que mi vida se ha acabado en el mismo momento en el que me capturaron. Y ¿Quién tiene la culpa? Ese maldito y vosotros sois los únicos culpables. Los que sois como yo tenéis la culpa de todo.

Rain: No has cambiado, ¿verdad? ¿Tienes pensado seguir viviendo como lo has hecho hasta ahora?

Matt: …

Rain: Con las orejas tapadas y los ojos cerrados. Diciendo continuamente que la culpa es nuestra. ¿Es que no sabes vivir más que de esta manera?

Matt:…

Rain: Pensando en la manera en la que vas a morir totalmente solo. Te esta pasando lo mismo que a mi… Antes de que escaparas dijiste: Odio este lugar… La verdad es que este lugar no te da asco, lo que te pasa es que da miedo encontrarte en un lugar en la que te aceptan tal y como eres.

Rain: Lo que si he podido ver es que este lugar que tu lo has descrito como repugnante, te esta curando las heridas de tu corazón. Si se descubriera lo que escondes todo se acabaría

Matt: No es verdad.

Rain: De acuerdo entonces, te daré una oportunidad de que escapes, ahora descubriremos la respuesta, sabremos si tu vida esta acabada.

Poso una de sus manos en su frente haciendo que de pronto apareciera un tatuaje. Esta comenzó a brillar cubriendo todo su cuerpo.

Flash back

Michelle: no tengas miedo, no permitiré que nadie vea nuestras almas, que nadie nos vea.

Fin de flash back

Matt: NO ME MIREIS.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ola¡¡

Bueno este cap no se si ponerle una continuación todo se vera, se me ocurrio ponerlo para que supieras que fuera del pobre de Matt. Y si soy mala no me apetece deciros de momento que fue de Squall y Michelle (Inner: vamos que no sabes como va a acabar) Si sé.

**AAA theXel Tico**: Muchas por el reviews y al mismo amenaza de muerte. Aunque ya te aviso que no vas encontrar mi casa jajajajaja , bueno es por que ni yo estoy segura en donde se encuentra, estoy rodeada de bosque.

**Hohenheim Mx**: Muchas gracias por tu crítica la verdad es que por la falta de tiempo no me deja que escriba algo mas largos los cap. Espero que te guste este cap.

Dejen riviews.

chao


	9. Sufrimiento

Sufrimiento

Habiendo ya acabado de leer la carta todos quedaron en silencio a la espera de que Quistis diera su opinión al respecto.

Quistis: Será mejor que volvamos al jardín de balamb, seguramente Shu está agobiada de la cantidad de trabajo que tiene encima ahora.

Estaba dispuesta a retirarse cuando una mano la detuvo haciendo que tuviera que ver a quien pertenecía.

Zell: Quistis, dime… ¿en que estas pensando?

Quistis: En nada.

Zell: Eso es mentira. Dime ¿Crees que esta carta es de Squall?

Quistis: Estoy segura de ello, es su letra.

Zell: Sabes lo que significa, ¿verdad?

Quistis. Que ahora Squall es nuestro enemigo.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, ahora la preguntaban todos era: ¿Qué haremos si nos encontramos con Squall?

Selphie: Pero… Squall es nuestro amigo.

Irvine: Es cierto pero si está con esos chicos, eso nos trae problemas.

Selphie: Aún así Squall no nos hará daño.

Zell: Eso era antes, ahora no sabemos donde está, ni por que durante todo este tiempo no habíamos sabido nada de él.

Zell: ¿Te acuerdas los días en los que aparecía siempre con una herida nueva?

Esa pregunta dejó desencajada a Quistis, miró directo a los ojos de su amigo para buscar el motivo de esa pregunta.

Zell: Fue al poco de que Rinoa se fuera. Después de eso no volvió a ser el mismo y cuando conoció a Michelle su comportamiento era como… como si nunca hubiera conocido a Rinoa, como si nunca la hubiera existido.

Edea: Creo que Squall quiso que el recuerdo de Rinoa desapareciera e hizo lo que no pudo en su momento, irse del Jardín.

Irvine: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Edea: La verdad es que Squall cuando supo que los Galdabia vendrían tras Rinoa, intentó fugarse con ella. Pero con su estado físico era imposible que lo consiguieran. Cuanto mas tiempo estaba con Rinoa peor se encontraba, el poder de una bruja desgasta el cuerpo y la mente de su caballero, hasta incluso producirle la muerte.

Selphie: No entiendo, ¿Qué quieres decir?

Edea: Que Squall se estaba muriendo por que Rinoa lo utilizaba como un contenedor, con cada beso, cada rose, cada caricia acumulaba parte de su poder en él sin que ella misma se diera cuenta.

Irvine: Entonces quieres decir que esa es la causa de que Rinoa se alejara de Squall.

Edea: No del todo.

Quistis: Entonces ¿Qué paso realmente?

Edea: Nosotros convencimos a Squall de que la dejara.

Flash back

Cid: Perdona que hayamos entrado sin avisar Squall.

Squall: Está perdiendo el tiempo Director Kramer

Cid: Galbadia viene tras Rinoa.

Squall: No es cierto…

Cid: Buscan su poder.

Levanto la cabeza, viendo su reflejo en el espejo, podría ser verdad, lo más posible es que ya estuvieran en camino. Se dio la vuelta para encararle.

Squall: No nos pueden asustar.

Cid: Sabes que son poderos, si vienen aquí y la encuentran nos matarán a todos.

La furia apoderó su cuerpo y tiró todo lo que tenía encima de la mesa de su habitación.

Cid: ¿Qué haces?

Squall: ¡Ya no necesito esto!, toda mi vida me has hecho creer que sólo valía por lo que bueno que fuera asesinando a las personas. Pero Rinoa me ama. Me ama. Y eso vale más que todo. ¡Nos vamos lejos de vosotros, lejos del Galbadia y lejos del Jardín! Adiós Cid.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de irse, un dolor intenso le recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Cid: Ya no te queda más tiempo, Squall.

Squall: ¿Otra triquiñuela?

Cid: No, la doctora Kodowaki nos lo dijo.

Squall: Mama Ede dime que eso no es cierto.

Edea bajo la mirada, no era capaz de mirar los ojos de quien era como un hijo para ella.

Squall: Todo se ha acabado.

Cid: Dile a Rinoa que se vaya. Solo tú podrás salvarla.

Squall: Ella no se rendirá tan fácilmente.

Cid: Si. A menos que crea que no la amas. Eres un excelente Seed, Squall. Hazla creer que no la amas.

Squall: No puedo.

Cid: Hazle daño. Hazle daño para salvarla. No hay otra manera. Eres un Seed y un caballero de bruja no puedes permitirte el amor.

Aquí fue donde todo el sufrimiento comenzó y donde el destino de dos personas se separó.

Fin de flash back

Edea: Hasta aquí es todo lo que se.

Zell: Pero es imposible ¡Squall no se dejaría convencer tan fácilmente!

Edea: ¿Estas seguro?

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

AAA theXel Tico: Quien es Rain pues… te dejo que sigas pansando la verdad es que será un personaje cable en la historia, espero que te guste este nuevo capi

Rinoaangelo: Estoy encantada que te haya gustado. Y espero que te guste nuevo capi.

Espero poder volver pronto de momento os dejo es capi para que no penseis que os he abandonado. Y espero que dejeis reviews sino esto lo mas posible es que lo deje abandonado.

Hasta el próximo capi.


	10. Buscando una razon

Buscando una razón.

Ya todo daba igual la búsqueda iba de mal en peor, habiendo llegado a un punto sin salida, se preguntaban si realmente valía la pena seguir, por lo que se veía Squall debía de estar vivo en algún lugar del mundo, escondiéndose de ellos o algo lo estaba reteniendo aunque este último para ellos era algo imposible ya que él no era una persona al que se le podía retener con facilidad.

Los días pasaron tras la conversación con Edea, ir a hablar junto a ella era algo inútil ya que la mujer no tenía más información al respecto. También tenían la opción de pedirle explicaciones a Cid por lo ocurrido en el pasado pero por motivos diplomáticos estaba fuera del jardín. Por lo que decidieron volver al Jardín y descansar.

Quistis volvió a su trabajo tras contarle todo lo ocurrido a Shu, por lo que se podía comprobar, la rubia se encontraba decaída por la información que obtuviera tras el encuentro con Matt, sabiendo que Squall estaba con un grupo de personas altamente peligrosas y que no dejarían que se supiera lo que tenían planeado hacer aunque peligrase su vida o el de sus propios compañeros. Por el momento se podía saber que era un grupo de unos cinco miembros o tal vez mas, a los que se le habían hecho experimentos científicos con ellos y que de alguna forma esto les provoca que no se sintieran seguros estando con las personas, como si temieran que los descubrieran algo en ellos escondido.

La actual comandante del jardín decidió dar una vuelta por el recinto para despejar un poco la cabeza, no sabe cuanto tiempo fue caminando hasta que cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraba frente a la habitación de Squall, esto realmente era algo extraño durante estos últimos días siempre que daba un paseo acababa en frente de la habitación abandonada tras la fuga de Squall con Michelle. Esto es realmente ridículo, le daba la sensación de que tenía que entrar en esa habitación, como si algo en su interior le llamase. Las primeras veces decidiera ignorar este hecho y seguir con su caminata como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero ya estaba cansada y decidió ir a investigar el motivo de eso que no la dejaba tranquila.

La noche llegara con su luna resplandeciendo en su horizonte su brillo no había cambiado tras el paso de los años como si nunca fuera a envejecer, su encanto era solamente una mascara en la que escondía tras ella su terrible secreto, era solamente un nido de monstruos. Se podría decir que esto mismo ocurría con las personas, tras una cara amble puede esconder algo horrible en su interior, su propio monstruo interior. Quistis aprovecho la claridad que brindaba la luna para ir a ver lo que realmente se escondía en esa habitación. Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta.

Al entrar se dio que en su interior nada había cambiado, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, las cosas estaban tiradas en el suelo, la cama deshecha, las fotos seguían pegadas en la pared con una chincheta, lo único que había cambiado era que ahora todo estaba lleno de polvo, se acerco a una de ellas se podía ver a todo el grupo tras la derrota de Artemisa, parecía que hubiese siglos desde entonces. Sin saber la razón la foto se cayó al suelo en su reverso había algo escrito, la agarró para poder ver lo que era y esto fue lo que pudo leer:

"Me pregunto si alguien llegará a leer esto pero aun así mantengo la esperanza de que así sea, lo que tengo que contar es algo doloroso para mi, he hecho algo terrible a mi propia esposa, a Rinoa, le tuve que decir que mi interés por ella era meramente por su poder, que al ver que no progresaba en sus técnicas me estaba cansando, que me estaba aburriendo de ella y que ya ni me interesaba sexualmente.

Siempre recordaré la cara que ella me puso como si le estuviera gastando una broma pesada, estaba dispuesto a irme cuando ella me hizo darme la vuelta para ver en mis ojos si la estaba mintiendo, tuve que hacer con toda fuerza que me quedaba en mi interior para hacerla frente y le dije que yo era un Seed y ella una bruja, y que si la volvía a ver la mataría. Después de eso ella cogió el coche para irse con su padre, lo que yo no esperaba era que su muerte fuese ocasionado por mi culpa, ese maldito accidente de coche la apartó de mi para siempre y ahora mi corazón no se da curado, no soporto estar aquí siempre hay algo que me recuerda a ella, esta habitación todo son recuerdos de ella, ¿de verdad merezco seguir vivo?"

Al acabar la carta Quistis se pudo dar cuenta de todo lo que tubo que pasar su amigo por proteger a la persona que amaba y para salvarse a si mismo. Ahora entendía el motivo de que se fuera del Jardín, después esto para el era como estar dentro de una pesadilla. ¿Era esto lo que le llamaba desde hacía días? Esto era imposible o tal si. Decidió irse después de todo ya nada quedaba en esa vieja habitación.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, la puerta del despacho del comandante fue abierta de un golpe mostrando en su entrada al que fuera antes uno de los traidores del jardín, Seifer. Quistis estaba enfadada ya que con este hombre era algo imposible que le mostrase algo de respecto.

Quistis: Seifer ya se que para ti esto es algo raro pero… podrías intentar llamar antes de entrar, no sé… como las personas normales.

Seifer: Vaya forma de saludar a uno de tus mejores Seeds y yo que venía a saludarte.

Quistis: Pues ya lo has hecho y ahora por favor, vete.

Seifer: ¿Estas segura de eso?

Quistis: Si estoy segura, estoy investigando algo muy importante y no es de tu incumbencia.

Seifer: Entonces supongo que no interesa saber a quien me encontré.

Esto ya era el colmo, a ella no le interesaba para nada con quien hablase o dejase de hablar, estaba muy equivocado si creía que con eso conseguiría algo. Aún después de todo este tiempo Seifer seguía siendo el mismo, aún habiendo regresado al jardín este hombre no cambiaba para nada, incluso parecía que se había vuelto mas pesado que antes dese que consiguiera aprobar el examen para ser Seed.

Quistis: No me no interesa.

Seifer: ¿De verdad? Bueno, igualmente me he traído a esa persona conmigo.

Por la misma puerta por la puerta en la que había entrado se podía ver a una chica joven, una antigua Seed había vuelto al Jardín.

Quistis: Michelle…

------------------------------------------------

He vuelto y esta vez es para quedarme jajajaja (Inner: Dios santo está tía esta tocada)

Ahora que he acabado con mi trabajo puedo volver para traumatizaros mas jajaaja (Inner: La traumatizada eres solamente tu, queria) Inner… (Inner: ¿Qué?) Te acuerdas en que habíamos quedado? (Inner: Que si me paso otra vez me haras escribir a mi, No seras capaz de hacermo eso, verdad?) Claro que si , entonces que ya sabes (Inner: Vale…)

AAA theXel Tico: Con que tu si hicistes una fiesta ya que me iba, que malo eres T.T Bueno espero que te guste este nuevo cap.

Rinoaangelo: Siento no haber dejado ningun reviews en tu fic pero es que no tengo tiempo pa na. Y espero que te haya gustado este cap.

Bueno y como siempre espero que dejéis reviews sino lo abandono.


End file.
